1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a display apparatus and a method of assembling the same. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to a backlight unit of a display apparatus capable of improving display quality and reducing a number of parts and a method of assembling the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a backlight assembly having a light emitting diode as its light source and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly has been developed. Backlight assemblies having a light emitting diode have lower power consumption, higher brightness, and are slimmer, when compared to backlight assemblies having a cold cathode fluorescent lamp as its light source. However, the manufacturing cost of a backlight assembly increases for backlight assemblies using light emitting diodes as light sources instead of cold cathode fluorescent lamps.